Lucentia
The infamous Diamond Queen of Astoria, Lucentia is the sister of Nighthound and a woman who enjoys long walks in gardens of preserved severed heads. Biography Born Jeanie Jäger, Lucentia grew up with her brother Michael in a wealthy family. When her brother became an Epic he took her with him on his early travels, until she too acquired powers from Calamity. The pair of them attacked Astoria, wresting control of the city from The Metal and establishing Lucentia as the city's queen. Nighthound took his leave not long afterwards but visited on a regular basis. Not quite four years later he left the city for good, in an incident which caused Lucentia to lose her right arm--according to local legend, she lost her arm in a battle against her brother sparked by an unknown catalyst. Lucentia continued to rule Astoria and travelled to the nearby city of Portland with the intent to find her brother and haul him back to the city, after he contacted her. Appearance Lucentia is a thirty year-old woman, regal in bearing and with a stern face crowned by straight black hair. Her right arm has been replaced with a diamond construct. She often wears finely sewn dresses, or when expecting to fight, form-fitting bodysuits made from her own diamond material. Powers and Abilities As the moniker of "Diamond Queen" suggests, Lucentia's primary ability is her spontaneous generation of diamonds. Lucentia can create solid constructs of diamond beginning at her skin and growing outwards from there as long as they maintain contact with her. She can consciously shape and move their growth, for instance to coat a floor in diamond and cause lethal spikes to jut out and skewer her enemies. This ability is precise enough for her to create anything from diamond skyscrapers to articles of clothing. She is capable of reducing any of her constructs to dust at any time. In addition to her diamond creation, Lucentia possesses a prime invincibility. When her body is wounded in any way, the injured portion of her body momentarily transmutates into diamond, shifting back into flesh as fully healed tissue. This is a perfect prime invincibility, allowing her to survive even if her entire body is devastated by an attack. She thus cannot be harmed unless her weakness is in effect, as is speculated to have occurred in the battle which cost her her arm. Personality and Behavior Like many Epic queens, Lucentia possesses a prim and superior personality, looking down on other Epics and regarding vanillas as little more than insects. She criticizes others constantly, at all times waiting for them to reveal flaws that she can exploit or simply complain about. She is not above engaging in mental gymnastics when it comes to fault-finding; for instance, she will readily complain about one person's lack of initiative in one breath, and complain about another person's "over-eagerness" in the next. When not complaining about her life to a degree often found preposterous for the absolute ruler of a city, Lucentia has demonstrated a vicious and sadistic side to her personality. She enjoys watching the pain and terror of her inferiors, and has filled her gardens in Astoria with the severed heads of those who dared to oppose her. The Diamond Queen's reputation as the heartless murderer of hundreds is well-earned. Category:Characters Category:Epics Category:Edgedancer's Characters Category:High Epics